Walls Are Made To Be Broken
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: G x OC fic. One shot. Reviews are always lovely. Gender bending here with the OC and a street fighter G. No explicit details or story plot due to being random. Read at your own sanity's risk. One shot.


Walls are made to be broken

G was a well-known street fighter and he often worked alone. Many gangs had sent invitations and they were all turned down. The only thing known about him is that he smokes only Dunhill and hangs out in the run down shed in the forest of *Fiore, a small town in Southern Italy.

"An impossible fortress," all the other girls who tried to approach him failed miserably. G had no interest in anyone, not even himself. He remained passive and not even his own foster parents have seen his smile. G only had one friend he hung out with, though not often at all. His name is Giotto.

Bellia moved to Fiore only recently. She was a quiet girl and was often a target for bullies. However no one knew her secret. Not even her beloved older brother Gokudera. Gokudera and G were similar n many ways only that G was more anti-social to people around him and he was more collected. Gokudera was like a walking time bomb that could go off anytime with everyone. It was not long before G and Gokudera's fateful meeting.

Gokudera returned to his and Bellia's apartment one night drenched in his own blood. In panic, Bellia called for a doctor while Gokudera cursed about G. Bellia only managed to find out a little of what happened but she knew enough to find the one responsible. "Don't worry brother dear, sleep and recover. God has his way of punishing the evil."

With that said, Gokudera fell into an uneasy sleep and Bellia got to action.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

G was smoking by the run down shed in the forest looking at the moon. He felt someone approaching but made no move. A scrawny looking boy appeared before him and stared straight into his eyes. "I'm taking you down," he said. G laughed.

Before G could retaliate, the boy had him pinned to the ground and G frowned. The boy was fast. They sparred for some time till the night creatures started to prowl. They were evenly matched. "I didn't expect you to be so good," the boy admitted. G smirked and told him "Same here. If you want to spar again you can find me here any time after eight at night." The boy was about to protest but G had already left the scene. Biting on his lower lips the boy clenched his fists. "No one gets away with hurting my family and humiliating me..."

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Next day Bellia attended her new school late and looked extremely tired. She had not slept well at all last night. "Damn that punk!" she cursed while climbing over the school back wall.

Instead of a rough landing, she felt herself landing on something extremely soft. Looking down at her feet she was shocked to find someone with red hair. Before the person could catch a glimpse of her face she disappeared. The red haired man shouted something but Bellia was already going up a flight of stairs to her classroom.

After school she bumped into someone on the way home and recognized a hostile face. She was shocked but the man did not recognize her. "What is he doing in my school?" she mentally panicked. Bellia stood dazed for some time until the man snapped her out of her thoughts by a rude yell of "Piss off!"

When the man was further away she decided to follow him. The red haired man did not notice anything out of the ordinary when he walked into a dark alley and disappeared through a hidden door.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Bellia went out again at night in her disguise. "I bet he won't keep his word," Bellia mused. Looking at the mirror one last time to make sure all the girly giveaways were hidden she smiled to herself.

After ensuring that her brother was sound asleep, she sneaked out of the house back to the forest. G smirked on seeing her in disguise once more. "Here to spar?" he asked. Bellia grinned. "Bring it on."

A few weeks passed and it became their routine. Bellia and G became friends somehow, she forgave him for hurting her brother but did nothing to mention about him. G was curious about Bellia, or rather, Ben's background but Bellia evaded his question every time.

One day after school, G decided to find Giotto to discuss some things about the mysterious boy he met. He never expected to see Ben coming out from an alley and decided to follow. Bellia did not sense him following and turned to a deserted public toilet. G was shocked to see Ben entering the girl's toilet and thought he would do the same to spy.

To his ultimate surprise, Ben was actually a girl. He stumbled and fell backwards. Bellia heard a sound and went to check what caused it only to freeze on the sight of G. They both remained silent for a long time.

G got over the initial shock and a wave of fury with a sense of betrayal hit him like a tidal wave. He stormed off without looking back leaving poor Bellia to cry.

Giotto met G at a park they agreed to meet at downing bottles of good quality beer. Giotto was silent throughout G's entire story about Bellia and chose to say nothing. He wanted to meet the girl for himself first.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Gokudera looked troubled when he returned home one day. A colleague from work wanted to meet his sister alone. He was indebted to the said colleague but still worried for his sister. When Bellia pried from him, Gokudera reluctantly told her and Bellia simply assured him nothing was going to happen. She would meet this colleague next Friday after school at the park.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Friday arrived quickly and Bellia went early to the park to meet the man called Giotto. Their meeting was rather smooth going until Giotto brought G up. Bellia stiffened at the mention of the red head's name. Giotto asked her many questions about her involvement with G and how she felt about their relations. He never once brought up the cross dressing part. It was Bellia who decided to tell Giotto everything about the cross dressing business.

"My brother was involved in some shady business that's why we were always on the move. He always try to protect me but I secretly trained and fought behind his back. I just don't want him to worry about me. Meeting G in that form was initially to get back at him for my brother. It slowly turned to friendship. However, only recently had I experienced some strange feelings for him. It hurt when he walked away without having to hear anything I say."

Giotto smiled softly and asked "So how do you really feel about him right now?"

Bellia shook her head sadly and said "I miss him I guess? If only I had time to tell him how I feel. I really liked him but I couldn't do so while he looks at me as a boy."

Giotto smiled and said out loud "G you can come out now. You heard the lady." Bellia looked at him shocked when G appeared from behind the bushes. "Giotto you bastard..."

Giotto smiled and waved before walking away. "You can buy me a drink some other time," he said before leaving G and Bellia alone. Bellia blushed and G started lamely. "Uh, I guess I heard everything. So I think you ought to know the truth as well. Since the day I ran away from you I've been thinking of you too. I don't particularly like people because they are clingy but I guess you are different. If you are okay with it can I ask you out?"

Bellia's face exploded from embarrassment when she got asked out. G was such an unreachable guy according to all the girls in her class but the man in front of her did not seem to be the one they described with strong defences. He looked really vulnerable. The thought made her laugh and it was G's turn to be flustered.

"I thought you were a down right bad ass with no one to stop you? You rejected all the other girls."

G coughed and told her with averted eyes, "Well, walls are built high and strong so that one day someone stronger can break in and reach the person inside."

Bellia smiled and reached for G's hands before whispering "Walls are made to be broken indeed and I'm so glad to be the one."

***Fiore is a made up town name.**

**Author's Note: This is a little long for my regular one shots. It was totally random so please don't ask me what the heck is going on. Reviews are always lovely **


End file.
